


Liberation

by DaniJayNel



Series: Bloodline [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bible Black Bloodline Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Historia/Frieda incest, Historia/Frieda/Nanaba/Ymir foursome, Historia/Ymir/Sasha threesome, Magic Cock, Sister Kink, Urethral Play, blowjob, explicit smut scenes, intercourse, urethral sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Through the act of self love and lingering touches, Historia learns to forgive herself and to heal from the trauma of the events of Bible Black Bloodline. Ymir discovers new ways to enjoy pleasure, and through happy coincidence the two of them reconnect with Sasha, in the most pleasurable of ways.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: Bloodline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106132
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read this fic I'm begging you. Written per specific request

Frieda studied the downward curl of Historia’s lips, and she was overcome with the desire to do whatever she could to remove that sad expression from her face. She was always struck by how beautiful Historia was. She took after her mother in more ways than she realized. Though the two of them shared plenty of features from their father, there was still the difference. Historia’s face, rounded but still angled. Her eyes were a paler shade of blue than the Reiss genes provided, and no one in the family had lips quite so full.

Perhaps she was overstudying Historia, but she couldn’t help it. A result of her trauma was keeping a few of her abilities. They had mostly faded over the years, but they had returned following the failed ritual. Frieda could taste Historia’s emotions at the back of her tongue, and she knew exactly what was troubling her. 

“Love,” Frieda spoke, turning to give Nanaba—her wife, her lover, her everything—a tender look. “Will you give us a moment alone?”

Nanaba gave Historia a concerned look, and then nodded. Ymir was watching them, and she understood the intent when Frieda nodded towards her as well. Wordlessly, they stood, but Ymir first dropped a kiss to Historia’s brow before they left the apartment. Historia seemed nervous, now, and Frieda’s brows furrowed as a result.

She stood to join Historia on the other couch and gently took her hand. Her fingers were quivering ever so slightly, so Frieda intertwined their fingers and reached out with her ability, tugging gently on the chords of Historia’s emotions. Historia froze, shoulders first stiffening, but then she started to relax.

“You can breathe,” Frieda told her gently, allowing all of her love and affection to leak into her voice. “You’re safe, Historia.”

Historia shuddered. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.”

Nearly a year down the line, and Historia was still struggling with herself. It hurt to see her so conflicted, so pained by the actions of her past. Frieda had been right there. Hell, she had been admitted to a facility because of it. Thanks to Nanaba, she was entirely liberated. 

“I know that I was under the influence of Aziel, but I still wanted to do all of those terrible things. I... Frieda, the things I did...”

Even though her tone was tinged with disgust, Frieda felt the twinge of arousal the memories brought, and then the flood of shame. She scooted closer, pressing their sides together, frowning more deeply. 

“And that’s okay.”

“How is it okay?”

What could she do to show Historia what she meant? Frustrated, Frieda uncurled their fingers to rub a thumb across Historia’s knuckles. Curiously, Historia’s cheeks reddened.

Frieda stared at her face, once again admiring how beautiful she was. This close, she could see the paleness of her lashes, the deep blue of her eyes. 

_Beautiful_ , she thought and felt deep in her chest. 

Historia’s eyes met hers, and a shiver rocked right down Frieda’s spine. She recognized this feeling— _want_. This wasn’t the first time. It was a result of everything that had happened. Having Aziel inside of her, every one of her desires had been unlocked. Many people lived their lives hardly realizing the full list of things they could get off to. Frieda would have liked to go to her grave without knowing all of hers, but she no longer had that luxury. Now, whenever a passing desire hit her, all she could do was embrace it. Perhaps not always act upon it, but she accepted its presence and allowed its course. 

This time, though, it was different. Historia could feel it, the simmering energy right there in her core. It confused her, as it had that the very few times she had sensed this before. Frieda’s own cheeks warmed. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what. 

Historia finally glanced away, her teeth digging into her lower lip. Frieda blinked in surprise. The little spark of desire dancing in her belly was being met with a similar spark from Historia. 

Historia knew what she was feeling, and she was feeling it right back. The arousal was building, growing into something more tangible. Frieda could feel less resistance this time, so she tried something she hadn’t before. She reached out, and she tugged at the chords of Historia’s desire. She was surprised when Historia didn’t shut her out, but opened for her.

“Frieda,” Historia whispered, her voice hoarse.

Frieda’s heart was thundering right in her throat. This was wrong. She knew it was, had since the first moment she thought this. Even back then, when she had still hated herself and been afraid of this. Now, it was almost all she could think about. This was wrong, and yet it still felt so good. 

“It’s okay,” she decided to say. She took Historia’s hand again, curled it into a fist against her palm. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Historia’s brow. “You don’t always need to fight it.”

Historia shuddered. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

An idea dawned on her, led on by Historia’s mounting desire and her fierce struggle to stamp it out. 

“Maybe I do,” she told her. 

Gently, slowly, Frieda cupped Historia’s chin and tilted her face so that they were eye to eye. She lightly ran her thumb over Historia’s pink bottom lip. “Frieda...”

“I can feel what you’re feeling, Historia. You don’t need to feel wrong for feeling this way.” 

“We can’t... I can’t...”

“Why not?” Frieda tilted her head, still ran her thumb back and forth. A shiver rocked through Historia’s body and her arousal was building. This could work, if done right. Part of Frieda simply wanted to help Historia out, make her feel good and forget that she ever needed to be ashamed.

The other part of her just wanted to fuck her sister. 

It was a word that tasted exotic on her tongue. _Sister._ Frieda had a few siblings, and though she saw her own face reflected in Historia’s, she also felt like they were separated enough. Perhaps it was the fact that they never knew about each other, but Frieda was finding she was really okay with this. 

Her own desire was nearly painful now. Sometimes she got too caught up in it. Usually Nanaba was there to work her over into multiple shattering orgasms until she could calm down, but currently she was gone. All Frieda had was Historia, and she was who she wanted. 

“You’re my sister,” Historia choked out, leaning so close that their noses brushed. Her breath was coming in fast, laboured pants. She pulled her hand free, but laid it down atop Frieda’s thigh.

Her clit pulsed painfully. Historia winced in sympathy, sensitive to this sort of energy. 

“So?” Frieda prompted. 

It was being bold, and presumptuous, and certainly lustful. Frieda followed her admission through and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly to Historia’s. They both gasped in sync, and then Frieda moaned. She pulled away without doing more, not wanting to scare Historia off.

Historia blinked at her, blue eyes darkened with desire. “Are you sure?”

Frieda caressed her soft cheek. Historia was so cute, so intense. “Desire is liquid,” she told her. “It pools in any direction it wants to. How are we wrong for being swept up in it? If there’s nothing there but water, but else can we do but swim?”

For a moment, there was nothing between them but their quiet breaths and stuttering heartbeats. Frieda worried she had finally gone too far. That Historia would call her disgusting and would storm out. This had been her biggest fear for a long time. Of course it wasn’t normal to want to do this. To feel this way about her own sister. Nanaba understood. She had struggled at first, but together they had opened their minds and understood that desire was simple. 

Instead of reacting the way she should have, Historia surged forward. The sudden aggression took Frieda by surprise. 

“Historia,” she groaned against her mouth. Historia ignored her, and then her tongue slid forward against Frieda’s, and she couldn’t remember at all why this was wrong to do. 

They kissed hungrily, the arousal overwhelming them in its power. Reason fled, replaced by nothing but seething, greedy need. Historia was still shaking where she gripped Frieda’s shirt, so she decided to take control of the situation and remove responsibility from Historia’s hands. She gently pushed Historia onto her back.

“Let me,” she told her. “I’ll take care of you. It’s okay, Historia. You need to accept yourself for who you are, okay?”

Historia’s blue eyes shimmered with intense emotion. “I... don’t know how.”

Frieda laid against her, nuzzled against her soft, warm cheek. “Your desires are okay.”

“I’m a freak.”

She found Historia’s hand, intertwined their fingers again. She gave her hand a squeeze. “You’re not.”

“I hurt people, Frieda.”

“You were not in control.”

“Part of me liked it. Part of me would do it again.”

She pressed a firm, purposeful kiss against Historia’s throat. Her pulse was thundering there, which reminded Frieda that her clit was throbbing badly. As much as she wanted to touch herself and get off, she was far more eager to touch Historia. To show her that she wasn’t bad for her desires. To see what her sister’s face looked like in orgasmic bliss. 

“Me too.”

“This shouldn’t feel so good,” Historia uttered softly. “I shouldn’t like that you’re touching me like this.”

To contradict her words further, Frieda bit down softly where her shoulder met her neck, and was pleased by the soft moan that dropped from Historia’s lips. Frieda let her leg slip between Historia’s thighs, pressed it firmly against her warm centre. She wondered how wet she was, what she looked like, swollen and slick. She imagined herself between Historia’s thighs, sliding her eager tongue between her labia, around her clit. The arousal was powerful, doubled by the waves coming from Historia. They were essentially egging each other on, feeding off of each other.

Was it because they had both housed a demon of lust at some point? Was it that they shared of the same cursed blood? All Frieda knew was that she was burning, as was Historia, and the only way to send them over was to give in.

“I want to do this,” Frieda panted against her throat. “But I won’t force you. I’d never force you. Are you okay with this? Do you want this too? Just tell me to, and I’ll leave.”

Historia swallowed thickly. Frieda felt her conflict, her need. She was warring with herself, but then Frieda started kissing her throat, nipping and sucking lightly, and the sensation was enough. Historia’s hips rolled upwards, her clothed crotch grinding against Frieda’s thigh.

“Okay,” Historia uttered softly, weakly. “Help me.”

Frieda’s heart throbbed in her chest. She shifted so that she could stare down into Historia’s clouded eyes, and she smiled. “You’re beautiful.” Historia’s cheeks reddened yet again, and the blush made her even prettier. It was adorable, how shy she was being about this, considering all the things she had done.

Frieda brushed their noses, then she kissed her. It was slow at first. Nothing but the hesitant brush of lips, and then it turned heated. Historia’s kiss turned aggressive quickly as she was swept up in her desires, and when she started pulling away to stop—horrified by her forwardness—Frieda followed her lips, drew her in again and doubled down. Historia groaned against her mouth.

“Don’t hold back,” Frieda gasped against her lips. “You’re safe here. Let yourself go.”

Historia fisted the back of her shirt and clung onto her, trembling. They kissed for what felt like forever, and then Frieda was sliding downwards, pressing more kisses to Historia’s throat. As she focused on creating a mark against her collarbone, she let her hands roam over her chest. She touched Historia’s breasts over her shirt first, enjoyed the little gasps and sighs. Even through so many layers, she could feel the stiff points of her nipples and her mouth watered.

She squeezed and kneaded at her full breasts, marvelling at their size and heaviness—likely another trait from Historia’s mother.

“Please,” Historia begged.

Wanting nothing more than to please her, Frieda dropped her hands lower to slide underneath her shirt. She trailed her fingertips across her soft belly, over her ribs and to the edge of her bra. Historia was breathing rapidly, chest heaving. Her face was flushed now from desire.

She pushed Historia’s shirt and bra up, allowing her breasts to finally bounce free. They were just as beautiful as she had imagined, full and round, capped by taut pink nipples. Frieda bent down at once, drawing one nipple into her mouth as she cupped the other breasts in her hand. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud, suckled softly, drawing more horny sounds from Historia below her.

Frieda ignored everything else around her to worship Historia’s breasts. She alternated between each nipple and enjoyed kneading just as much as Historia seemed to. Her breasts were incredibly sensitive, but she was still fighting herself.

Frieda could sense it, the struggle still raging inside of Historia’s mind. She was enjoying this—craving more of this—and trying not to, trying to convince herself to build the strength to say no, to stop what was happening.

Frieda sighed sadly. All she could do was pour her love and desire into this act and hope that it helped, that Historia let the chains fall away from her soul.

While she still licked firmly around a nipple, she let her hand drop, trailing along Historia’s sensitive side to circle her hip. She dipped her fingers beyond the waistband of her pants, and then Historia’s hips jerked.

“Please,” she repeated, pained, horny.

Frieda stopped the teasing and plunged her hand inside of Historia’s panties, into the absurd amount of wetness she found there. Without a doubt she had _soaked_ through her jeans. Frieda felt a jolt of delight at the feel of smooth, silky skin, realizing Historia had removed all of her pubic hair. Frieda didn’t particularly care if there was hair or not, but there was just something even more alluring about having absolutely no barrier between her fingertips and Historia’s warm pussy.

And—fuck—she truly was warm. She wanted to see how she looked, so Frieda reluctantly released Historia’s swollen nipple and sat up between her legs.

“Can I?” she asked, tugging at her jeans. Historia gave her a nervous nod, and then Frieda had her pants off. She stared at the giant wet spot on Historia’s underwear, decided she could wait just a little bit longer.

 _Please_ , came Historia’s desire. _Your mouth. I want it on my pussy._

The more they felt of each other’s desire, the closer they got. Frieda could see images in her mind that were not her own, and it thrilled her.

Panting, throbbing, Frieda settled between Historia’s thighs and pressed her mouth against her. The scent of her pussy was mouth-watering, and the heat of her threatened to burn her. Frieda laved her tongue across the clothed length of her, let the taste of her damp panties wash over her senses. She groaned and Historia cried out.

 _Take them off_.

Fingers shaking violently, Frieda slid her wet panties off and let them drop to the floor. Historia’s scent was stronger as it hit her, and then her thighs parted and the pink lips of her pussy peeled apart, revealing the glistening, enticing folds of her labia and the throbbing point of her clit. Frieda’s heart felt like it would stop in her chest. She licked her lips, and then settled on her belly and guided Historia’s legs over her shoulders.

 _I love pussy,_ Frieda thought, her mind clouding over even more. _I love tasting pussy_.

 _Taste mine, then_ , came Historia’s command.

It delighted her, to be commanded in this moment. Frieda swept her hair backwards to get it out of her face, and then she buried her face in Historia’s pussy and moaned at the full, strong taste of her. She licked from entrance to clit with the flat of her tongue, and Historia jerked violently against her, hand shooting down to grasp at Frieda’s hair.

 _Fuck_ , they thought together.

At first Frieda just wanted to taste her, to feel her slick flesh sliding against her tongue. She didn’t lick her with the intent to make her come, but to devour her. She explored every silky, slick inch of her, tongue swirling between her lips, labia, dipping into her only to retreat, glide upwards to circle her clit.

Historia’s hips rolled and her grip at Frieda’s hair tightened, so she decided it was finally time to give her what she wanted. She trailed her fingertips across Historia’s thigh, then slid into her pussy with two, without warning. Historia was so wet and horny that there was no resistance at all, but her inner walls fluttered down around her fingers, clutching her. She drew Historia’s swollen clit into her mouth and started to suck in time with the deep, full thrusts of her fingers. Before long Historia started moving, rolling her hips down, grinding against her mouth.

“Fuck,” Historia exclaimed aloud. Her eyes were shut tight, brows connected. She was savagely biting down on her lip and Frieda thought that she had never seen a more beautiful expression.

She focused everything she had on licking and sucking at Historia’s clit and fucking two fingers into her. She could feel the orgasm building, both from the way her inner walls started to quiver and from the waves of energy pulsating out of Historia.

Frieda never wanted this moment to end. She could work her mouth against Historia’s pussy forever, if allowed to. The desire was almost overwhelming.

“Come for me,” Frieda mumbled against her wet flesh. “Come for _you_ , Historia.”

Historia’s tearful blue eyes locked with hers, and Frieda could feel the shock rock through her, seeing her own sister between her legs like that, eating her pussy so enthusiastically.

When Historia came, Frieda was helpless as she too fell over the edge, and nothing had ever felt so good.

* * *

The orgasm was intense as it ripped through every inch of Historia’s being. Her back arched right off the couch as she screamed. At some point Frieda crawled on top of her to keep her from falling off the couch, and the weight and warmth of her was incredibly comforting as the waves of pleasure crashed through her.

It was always this intense. Too intense. Sometimes Historia wanted nothing more than to come over and over again, but then sometimes she was terrified of the intensity of it. Sometimes it felt as though her body was being torn apart, and it frightened her that she enjoyed every second of it.

Her inner muscles were clutching down on nothing. Her clit pulsated powerfully with every beat of her heart that drove her orgasm through her, and then she was coming down from it. Frieda was pressing soft kisses to her face, her brow and cheek and the bridge of her nose. She was so tender, and it filled Historia with light.

The orgasm had unlocked something that had been constricting her chest all this time. It felt like she could only truly breathe _now_ , and it was so relieving that the tears slipped out without her realizing, pooling at her collarbones. Frieda just pressed soft kisses to her eyelids.

“Feel better?”

Historia let out a sob. “Thank you.”

This was so strange, and yet it felt like the most natural thing to have occurred since finding that book. The strangest part of this was the utter lack of shame. Before, and even during, Historia had been badly conflicted. She _shouldn’t_ like the sight of Frieda between her thighs. She shouldn’t have liked the sensation of her tongue. Yet here she was, experiencing the best post-orgasm bliss, holding her sister close to her and not wanting to let her go.

It felt like she had been bothered by a terrible itch this whole time, and was finally able to be rid of it.

Frieda was patient with her as she recovered, stroking her hair, whispering sweet encouragements to her. But Historia could feel the way her hips twitched, could almost smell the arousal from her. She didn’t even have to think hard about it when she sat up and pulled Frieda down onto her thigh. Historia frowned, realizing that she was still dressed.

“Take your pants off.”

Frieda blinked at her, clearly surprised by the command in her voice. Historian's confidence would have wavered, but then Frieda shifted and quickly shrugged out of her pants. She removed her top and bra, and then she settled over Historia's lap, completely naked.

Historia was again hit with the knowledge that they shouldn't be doing this, but she decided she truly did not care. This felt so good, and Frieda had given her such an intense climax. She couldn't bring herself not to return the favour.

They were both flushed and breathing hard. Frieda's lower face was smeared with Historia's wetness, and the sight of her pink, slick lips made Historia's pussy throb.

"You were such a good girl," she heard herself purr. "Why not reward yourself?" She gripped her thighs and then shifted her to the side, slotting her leg between Frieda's. She closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath when she felt the abundant wetness slicking down her thighs. Frieda whimpered softly. "Ride my thigh."

Frieda started moving her hips with wild abandon. She held onto Historia's shoulders for dear life as she eagerly rubbed herself on her thigh. The warm, wet glide of her pussy felt amazing. Historia didn’t care that she would be a mess after this.

She needed to see Frieda fall apart against her flesh. She needed to feel the shudder pass through her, hear the hitch in her breath. Heart thundering, Historia shoved two fingers into Frieda's warm mouth. Frieda accepted her greedily, suckling and licking at her digits like they were a cock at full mast.

Historia's clit throbbed and she considered giving herself a cock, sliding it into Frieda's quivering heat. But they didn't have much time before their partners returned.

God, what would Ymir think if she saw this? If she knew? Historia ignored the guilt as it started to build, and instead focused her every heartbeat on Frieda moving against her thigh.

When she came, it was with a broken cry and a shudder. Historia's fingers slipped from her mouth and her hips continued jerking through it, and then she collapsed forward, breathing hard and exhausted. Historia gently caressed circles around her hips.

She could hardly believe they had just done this. That she had just fucked her sister. Wasn't she supposed to feel bad? All she could feel was the satisfaction of good sex, and a chest filled with warmth and happiness.

And then the door opened, and Ymir and Nanaba stepped into the room.

* * *

They went for a walk around the neighbourhood, yet Ymir couldn’t relax. She was too worried about Historia, wondering what she and Frieda were talking about. She knew the only one who could really help Historia through this was her sister, considering they had both experienced the same thing. Ymir had helped where she could, but she was limited when every time Historia pushed her away.

“She’ll be fine,” Nanaba told her. “I’m sure Frieda will help.”

Ymir nodded. “We’ve been doing so well, you know? She still gets nightmares. Hell, I still do too.”

Nanaba hummed. “Yeah, me too. It took years to heal the first time. At least now, I have Frieda with me. She’s recovered really well, considering.”

“She’s so afraid of herself.” Ymir angrily kicked at a stone on the concrete. “I know she blames herself full for all that stuff. Especially for what she did to me. Sometimes she looks at me with such sadness.” She was horrified to feel her lower lip tremble. “I’m so scared I wake up one day to find she left.”

Nanaba drew them to a stop and put an arm around Ymir’s shoulder. Ymir happily accepted the hug, letting out a shuddering breath. Over the past year, Nanaba had been her closest friend. They couldn’t visit all that often, since they lived a few hours apart, but whenever things became too much Ymir always found herself dialling Nanaba’s number. She had been the one to help when Aziel was still loose, and even now she was there to help when Ymir just didn’t know how to help Historia through the pain.

“Aziel forced her to look at the worst parts of herself,” Nanaba said, “and she’s struggling to accept that. At the end of the day, she was only influenced, not forced. Everything she did, she was fully capable of. Even now, she’s capable of all of that again.”

Ymir knew this. Nanaba had explained all of this to her before. The thing was, Ymir didn’t care. Yeah, technically what Historia had done overall, and specifically to her, was really fucked up. Historia had used her body. There was a word for that, but Ymir refused to use it. In her heart, she knew that she never minded. She just wished Historia had been able to tell her from the start, that there had been less deceit and manipulation.

But then, that was all Aziel, and she couldn’t blame Historia for that.

“I also did messed up things,” Ymir admitted quietly. “And it works the same for me. I also enjoyed all those things I did, and I’d do them again.”

They started walking again. They had circled the neighbourhood and now came up to the house again.

Something Ymir didn’t want to admit, not to anyone, was that she fantasized about all those things that had happened. She remembered how it had felt to be endowed with a cock, to have it buried deep inside of Historia’s body. Many times she found herself on the cusp of bringing it up, asking Historia if they could do that again. She knew Historia could, but she always chickened out. She didn’t want to bring up painful memories for her. Whenever they did have sex, it was the most vanilla and Historia was always holding back.

“You should talk to her about all of this. Honestly.”

Ymir snorted. “It’s not that easy.”

“No, it’s not. And if you plan to spend your life with her, you need to make the hard decisions. She’s lost at sea, Ymir. You need to dive in after her.”

They headed into the yard and up the gravel driveway. It was a hot day, so Ymir was relieved to be in the shade again. She was about to make a snarky retort about Nanaba still acting like she was her teacher, but then she felt it.

_It._

After everything she had experienced and gone through, and being temporarily possessed by Damian, Ymir was very sensitive to this sort of energy. There were waves of intense sexual energy pouring from the house, enough that it made Ymir’s stomach cramp hard with sudden, intense arousal. Her clit throbbed painfully, burning. It felt as though it was straining for something.

Both Ymir and Nanaba let out twin gasps of surprise, and exchanged a worried glance. There was no way Aziel had returned, which meant only one thing.

Hearts pounding, the two of them went inside. When Ymir passed through the front doorway, she wobbled and had to lean against the wall. What were they doing? Why were they using their abilities so strongly?

“Ymir,” Nanaba choked out. She was at the end of the hallway, the door cracked open slightly. Her hand was bleached white where it gripped the handle, and when Ymir joined her, she understood why.

The first thing Ymir felt at what she was seeing was indescribable arousal. Historia was on her back on the couch, Frieda between her thighs. Frieda sat up, licking her slick lips, so they must have arrived just as they finished.

Next came confusion, guilt. Ymir’s brows furrowed even as her nipples hardened. She started towards the door, intending to bust in there and ask what the hell was going on, but Nanaba slapped a hand against her chest to stop her.

“Don’t,” she warned.

Ymir stared at her. “You... are you seeing this too? They... they just fucked on your couch. Doesn’t...” She licked her dry lips. Arousal was running just beneath her skin like a current of electricity.

“It’s okay, Ymir. I think Historia needed that.”

Ymir studied her face carefully. “You knew this was going to happen?”

She nodded. “Frieda brought it up once. She said she might be able to help Historia, since they both have the same abilities.”

Ymir swallowed. “I...”

 _They’re sisters but... fuck, I actually think it’s hot_.

Ymir knew she should feel disgusted and betrayed, but she just didn’t. They continued to stand there and watch as Frieda rode Historia’s thigh to her own shattering orgasm. The sight of them kissing set Ymir on fire. Without her even understanding how, her clit pulsed hard and then shifted until she had a big, thick cock bulging in her pants. Beside her, Nanaba was breathing hard, and she had her own cock in her fist.

Temptation hit. Ymir suddenly felt the intense urge to drop to her knees, draw Nanaba’s cock into her mouth, swirl her tongue over the beads of wetness at the tip. Her own cock pounded hard with arousal, and then Nanaba looked at her, blue eyes burning.

Desire.

“Let’s join them,” Nanaba croaked.

Helpless to the feelings coursing through her, nearly unable to resist the temptation in front of her, Ymir nodded.

Nanaba pushed the door open and they stepped inside. Historia’s eyes lifted and met Ymir’s, wide and worried. Then they dropped to the bulge in her pants, and the worry morphed into want. They sat down to either side of them, and Ymir watched as Nanaba tugged Frieda’s chin to the side to kiss her. They both groaned, and then Historia let out a moan.

Frieda’s face was still slick from her pussy, and Nanaba was enjoying the taste.

“Ymir,” Historia uttered softly. “Is this... are you okay?”

Ymir knew she was being influenced by their abilities, but she welcomed it happily. Like this, she loved it. She gave Historia a soft smile, and then she pulled her cock out and rubbed her thumb over the slick head.

“I’m perfectly fine, babe.” She coated her fingers and then pumped her fist once over her thick length. “I’m so happy to have this back.”

Historia’s breath stuttered. Her expression was open and excited, and it made Ymir’s heart soar. She wasn’t closing off and pulling away.

Nanaba finished cleaning Frieda’s mouth off, then she pulled away and tugged Historia to her. Ymir groaned as she watched the two of them kiss. This was all so much, so intense. She could come just from the energy and scent in the air.

“Ymir,” Frieda purred, her eyes alight with mischief. “You have a lovely cock.”

Ymir smirked. “Thanks. It tastes just as good as it looks.”

Frieda quirked a brow. “I’m not sure if I can just take your word for it.”

Nanaba laughed softly and pulled away from Historia’s swollen lips. “Go on,” she encouraged, stroking Historia’s jaw with her thumb. “Both of you, suck Ymir off.”

The command was firm, and Ymir was surprised to see this side of Nanaba. She clearly did this often, which made Ymir’s mind swim with images of things her and Frieda had possibly already done. The list was endless, and the filthy acts made Ymir ache.

At once, Frieda climbed off Historia’s thigh. Someone tugged her pants off, Nanaba slipped in behind her, hands going underneath her shirt and sports bra, and then a warm mouth covered the tip of her cock and sucked.

Ymir’s hips jerked and she moaned loudly. Nanaba gently pinched at her nipples, rolled them between her fingers. She was breathing hard against Ymir’s ear.

“We’ve wanted to do something like this for a long time,” Nanaba husked. “Are you okay?”

Two mouths started working over her cock, taking turns pulling her deep in and sliding up and down. Ymir’s entire body felt like it was on fire.

“I’m perfect.”

“Good.”

While Historia suckled at the tip, Frieda ran her tongue along the underside, gently pumping the base with her fist. Waves of powerful erotic energy washed through all of them, and Ymir’s body jerked. Nanaba tilted her face, and then they were kissing. She could taste Historia’s pussy on Nanaba’s tongue, and the realization nearly made her come.

“Mm,” Nanaba purred against her mouth. “You think it was hot, don’t you? Historia fucking her sister? You’re her sister too, you know.”

Ymir groaned. “Fuck.”

Suddenly and without warning, Historia let the tip of her tongue slide into the tip of Ymir’s cock. She was so open, so willing, that it slid in easily. This sensation was one she had missed, and then Historia extended her tongue, started fucking Ymir’s dick with it. Frieda, pouting that she couldn’t fully suck her off anymore, crawled to Nanaba to kiss her.

Ymir couldn’t focus on them, or even on Nanaba’s hands still fondling her breasts. The only sensation was Historia’s tongue fucking her urethra, sliding in and out. In that moment she was so grateful that Historia had retained the ability to change the shape of her body.

They were a mass of groans and frantic movement. Ymir came with a sharp cry, and Historia pulled her tongue out just in time to seal her mouth over the tip and swallow every warm jet the pulsed out of her. The orgasm washed over her in powerful, hot waves and she thought it would never end. Frieda was caressing her clenched abdomen and Nanaba was nuzzling against her cheek, and it was all so deliciously overwhelming.

Even before Ymir was fully done coming, Historia and Frieda exchanged a look, and then Historia moved aside.

“Do you want my cock in you?” Nanaba purred against her ear, so suddenly that her heart skipped. Ymir’s inner muscles clenched and more liquid spurted out of her.

“Yes,” she hissed.

Nanaba’s long fingers clamped around her hips, and then Ymir was lifted up and positioned over Nanaba’s cock. She sank down easily, her pussy spreading open, inner walls quivering as Nanaba’s thickness glided into her. She was again grateful that she kept her pussy, too, when Nanaba bottomed out and panted against her ear.

Before she had time to breathe and adjust, Frieda was suddenly atop her, sinking down on her wet length. Ymir jerked from the sensation of being filled by someone and being inside of someone at the same time.

“Fuck,” she cried out.

When Frieda was all the way around her, she rolled her hips. Ymir cracked her bleary eyes opened, wondering why she was suddenly the main centre of attention, but certainly not complaining. Nanaba started moving first, holding Ymir up so that she could move her hips and thrust. Above her, Frieda matched her rhythm and started riding her.

Ymir never thought their day would end quite like this. She never thought she would get to feel Nanaba inside of her or Frieda’s pussy fluttering around her. Historia’s eyes were burning wells of desire as she watched from behind Frieda, as she happily played with her breasts and reached down to rub her clit.

Ymir’s head was swimming. She felt like she was about to black out. Historia must have sensed it from her, because she released her sister and crawled closer until she could gently cup Ymir’s cheek and turn her face to the side. She said nothing, but Ymir could see everything in her gaze.

She loved her so achingly much, even as she was being doubled fuck by other people. It was almost as if Historia was the silent observer, and she clearly liked what she was seeing.

Her kiss was gentle and mindful, and Ymir allowed herself to get lost in it. Her orgasm approached incredibly fast, and because they were all in sync, they came together. Ymir emptied everything she had into Frieda’s quivering heat, and Nanaba did the same to her. The sensation extended Ymir’s orgasm far longer than she had ever experienced before, but Historia’s kiss kept her grounded, kept her in the moment. Ymir whimpered and moaned into Historia’s mouth, and then they all collapsed.

It took a long moment for Ymir to recover enough to even just open her eyes. She faintly felt Nanaba pull out of her and Frieda climb off. She felt them settle her body on the couch and then a warm cloth ran along her thighs and her engorged clit, now back to normal.

Historia kept a hand on her cheek, peppered soft kisses along her face. “You’re okay,” she said soothingly. “It was a lot, I know.”

Ymir swallowed. Her mouth felt dry. “Are you okay?”

When Ymir managed to open her eyes, she found Historia staring lovingly down at her. “I’m perfect,” she said, and Ymir believed her.

* * *

Historia was thrumming with energy. It wasn’t just the few intense orgasms that had her in such a good mood, or feeling so good. It was also knowing that despite it all, Ymir still loved her. Still wanted her, wanted to be with her.

Historia had been nearly breathless with want as she watched Ymir get fucked, and that moment would forever remain burned into her brain. She had gently encouraged the mood in the room, tugging on everyone’s desire, getting them all where she knew they wanted to be.

She could feel everyone’s acceptance—of her, of her abilities. It had nearly brought her to tears.

They arrived home in satisfied silence, and for once Historia wasn’t worried about what Ymir was thinking or feeling.

They had a cosy little flat not too far from Ma and Papa. Ymir started working as assistant manager at Dave’s ice-cream store, and she was earning a nice salary. Historia had mostly been staying at home, too afraid to really go outside and interact with other people. She did odd jobs online, reviews and product tests and the like. She earned enough doing it to not feel guilty about staying home.

Historia no longer had any desire to study further, and she was pretty content with how things were. They visited Ma and Papa whenever they could, especially for Sunday meals. Ma was always delighted to have them over, and Papa was shining with pride at Ymir succeeding in her job.

They linked hands as they rounded the car, and Historia gave Ymir a bright, eager smile. Ymir’s eyes widened at her—which made her frown in concern—and then once they stepped inside she was suddenly pressed up against the closed door, Ymir’s hands cradling her thighs, her heels hooked behind Ymir’s waist.

“Ymir?” she laughed.

“I love you.”

Ymir dipped in to kiss her, but it wasn’t the usual soft, tender kiss. This kiss made her toes curl, made her clit throb in time with her heartbeat. She was always the first to get turned on, and always turned on the most. Just having Ymir brush against any part of her skin could get her going, and it was just something that she needed to accept. After the night she had just experienced, she finally could.

Ymir eventually pulled away from her lips long enough to kiss along the column of her throat, and Historia’s heartbeat started thundering in her ears. She could never get enough of Ymir—not in any capacity. She would live and breathe for Ymir’s touch.

“Shower?” Ymir mumbled against her skin.

“Please.”

With the kind of strength that always made Historia shiver, Ymir pushed away from the door and carried her to their bathroom. While still holding onto her, Ymir switched the light and shower on. She finally set her down, and then they were kissing again, Ymir’s long fingers working at her zippers and straps and removing the stifling clothes from her overheated body. She didn’t have her panties on, Frieda having insisted on keeping them.

Historia remembered what it felt like to have Frieda’s tongue on her, and arousal throbbed right through her.

Ymir backed her into the shower, underneath the warm stream of water. The bathroom was already filled with steam, and it made sweat trickle down the sides of Historia that were not yet drenched.

Eyes dark with lust, alight with love, Ymir washed her body and ran her long fingers through her hair. Historia wanted to return the favour, but her knees felt too weak and Ymir ordered her to lean against the wall as she quickly washed herself as well. This was a nice side of Ymir, too. She was more... forceful, and Historia was really into it.

“Stay right there,” Ymir purred against her ear, nibbed at the edge of her jaw. Her hands had been touching the length of her body with the sole intent to clean her, and were now touching her with desire. A shiver rocked through her as Ymir’s fingertips ghosted over her hardened nipple, down her navel to dip between her legs. “You’re so wet for me, Historia.”

Historia swallowed. Her mouth felt absurdly dry. “Always.”

Ymir dropped to her knees. She leaned forward and Historia watched, flushed, as Ymir inhaled deeply. Historia could feel the waves of Ymir’s desire, like a roiling ocean. White, foamy water crashing against jagged rocks again and again. Before, she had done her best to block out this sense. To not look into what Ymir was feeling. But now, she let it wash over her.

Ymir nuzzled lazily at her inner thigh, lapping up the slight trickles of arousal there. Historia let her head tip back and closed her eyes, focused on nothing but the sensation of Ymir touching her, licking her, on their breaths and the sound of the water.

When Ymir’s tongue finally swept across her swollen flesh, Historia’s hips twitched downwards. Ymir grabbed her hips to pin them against the wall, and then she dove forward and her mouth was upon Historia. The pleasure was intense. Ymir explored every inch of her, tasting her and enjoying her. When the orgasm threatened to take her away, Ymir stopped to kiss her thighs until she unwound enough for her tongue to return.

Over and over, Ymir tortured her, and it was exquisite. The press of her tongue was firm and warm, and she knew exactly where to swipe and what pressure to use when she suckled.

“Ymir, please,” Historia gasped out, absolutely trembling, ready to collapse if not for Ymir’s grip at her hips.

Ymir hummed against her pussy, and then she got serious and Historia screamed as the orgasm tore through her. It was always intense. So intense she could hardly breathe, but she loved this. She was always afraid of how much she enjoyed this, but the fear no longer gripped her. Now she could only bask in it.

When Historia blinked her bleary eyes open, she realized in a daze that she was in bed. She had no recollection of how she had gotten there, but then Ymir caressed her tummy and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Are you okay?”

Historia let out a tired laugh. “I completely blacked out.”

Ymir’s face filled with concern. “Good or bad?”

Turning and humming in delight, Historia buried her face against Ymir’s chest. “Good. So, so good.”

“Good.”

Ymir’s arms wrapped around her tightly. Historia was content and sated, and when she fell asleep Ymir was close to follow.

* * *

Historia was in just her t-shirt and panties as she straddled Ymir’s lap. It was early morning and they were in bed, simply basking in each other’s presence. Ymir enjoyed the warmth of Historia on top of her, the weight of her. Historia’s hands roamed all over her body, fingers caressing her sides and breasts, her collarbones and throat. Even through Ymir’s own shirt, Historia’s touch was still electrifying.

“What are you thinking?”

Historia smiled softly at her question. She stared at her wandering hands, and then she let out a contented breath and Ymir’s heart warmed. “Just you.”

Ymir bit her lip. “Me?”

“Always you.”

Ymir sat up and pressed her face to Historia’s chest, right between her breasts. Historia’s hands came up, sinking into her hair, tugging lightly. Ymir never went a moment without wanting Historia, without feeling awed by her body and her heart.

“Are you horny?” Historia asked her softly, caressing the back of her neck.

Ymir laughed. “If I am?”

Historia went still, then she pulled away and grabbed hold of Ymir’s face. She tipped it backwards and looked into Ymir’s eyes. “Then,” she husked, her tongue grazing across her bottom lip, “we’ll have to do something about that.”

Ymir turned to kiss Historia’s palm. “She might have to. I can’t leave the house like this.”

“Of course not.”

“I might drip down my legs and slip and die from a head wound.”

Historia laughed in surprise, and then she surged forward and kissed her. Ymir groaned against her mouth, the familiar warmth and taste. Historia rolled her hips, grinding down on nothing in particular, but it still sent a wave of heat through Ymir’s body.

They kissed hungrily for so long that Ymir lost track of time. Even if all they did was kiss for the rest of her life, she would be content. Historia’s kisses were a blanket of warmth and healing. They reached right down to her soul.

“I love you,” Ymir gasped against her urgent lips.

Historia shuddered. “Love me,” she uttered. She grabbed Ymir’s hand and slid it underneath her shirt. Ymir’s fingers immediately grasped at her breast, thumb brushing across her hard nipple. “Touch me.”

Ymir could only groan. She let her other hand join, and kneaded Historia’s full breasts as they continued to kiss the air from her lungs. Each time her thumb brushed circles against her hardened nipples, Historia’s hips jerked downwards. Ymir wasn’t light with her touches, either. She squeezed hard, pinched, swiped with firm purpose. By the time she pulled away to tug Historia’s shirt off, she was already trembling and panting.

Ymir’s mouth replaced her hands, and she happily peppered kisses around the softness of Historia’s breasts. She bit down and left marks, sucking harshly at her skin until she bruised red. She drew a nipple into her mouth and bit down, soaking in the way Historia cried out her name and trembled in her lap. She worked tirelessly on Historia’s breasts, obsessed by them, until Historia forced her mouth away with a wet pop. Her cheeks had gone red.

“Ymir, I need to ride you, please.”

She felt the tug at her clit, Historia already reaching out with her energy. The moment she felt that first pull, she opened herself up and groaned loudly as her clit grew into a thick, hard cock. Historia felt it slide up against her as it grew in Ymir’s boxers, and she let out a shuddering breath.

Desperate with want, Ymir dropped onto her back and tugged at Historia’s panties. “Then ride me, baby.”

Historia’s blue eyes were dark with need. She wasted no time in pulling Ymir free from her boxers, and then she pushed her underwear aside and rubbed the slick head against her wet flesh. Ymir’s fingers closed around Historia’s thighs and she tried her best to stay still and not thrust her hips forward.

Finally, Historia pressed the head to her entrance and then she started sliding down. Ymir’s eyes remained glued to between their legs, where her cock spread Historia’s pussy wide open. She loved the sight of it, the stretch of pink flesh, the rivulets of wetness. When she bottomed out, Historia rolled her hips in circles and Ymir nearly took flight from the sensation.

“I love this,” she gasped out. “I love you.”

Ymir sat up again, hands closing around Historia’s hips. She loved to grip their softness, squeeze hard enough to leave faint bruises. As much as she loved to watch her cock gliding in and out, she had a greater need to be as close to Historia as she could, to feel the heat of her body, the press of her skin. She discarded her shirt and pressed a loving kiss to Historia’s throat.

“Ride me,” she pleaded softly.

Historia caressed the line of her shoulders, and then she lifted her hips to slide upwards. She slammed back down and they moaned together. Despite the intense arousal pulsing between them, Historia rode her gently and slowly. Every glide of her inner walls around Ymir’s throbbing cock was pure molten bliss. They desperately clutched onto each other, kissing when they had the breath, moaning and uttering each other’s names like a prayer.

Ymir felt their joint orgasm approach and she happily tipped towards its edge. “Historia,” she gasped out. Historia’s lips returned to hers.

“Ymir,” she groaned, hips moving frantically now.

They rocked together, frantic and needy, and then the orgasm hit. Ymir emptied herself into Historia’s waiting heat as Historia clutched and fluttered around her. Come spilt out of her, trailing down her thighs to pool at Ymir’s waist, dripping down her hips to wet the sheets. It was over quickly, but it felt like an eternity.

Ymir collapsed backwards, Historia still shuddering in her arms. They were spent, covered in sweat and satiated, and Ymir had never felt happier. She caressed the line of Historia’s naked back and smiled up at the ceiling. Historia clenched around her still hard length.

“This always feels so good,” Historia mumbled sleepily.

Ymir kissed her brow. “Anything with you feels good.”

“Mm.”

With the intensity of the moment dampened, Ymir’s cock shifted away, leaving behind her slick, engorged clit. It was incredibly sensitive now, and Historia would need to be careful not to accidentally touch it.

They rearranged themselves in bed so that Historia was half atop her chest, wrapped up in her arms. Ymir couldn’t stop herself from peppering gentle kisses all over Historia’s face. Eventually Historia giggled, and then she cupped the side of Ymir’s neck with her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

“You need to head to work soon,” she sighed sadly.

Ymir groaned. “No. I want to stay in bed all day.”

“Ymir, you’re opening shop today.”

“This town can do without ice-cream for one day.”

They both knew that while the desire was real, she wasn’t actually going to skip out on work. Still, they remained there for a long while, just basking in the moment, caressing each other wherever they could reach. Ymir thought about the time they went to Nanaba and Frieda weeks back, and her mind went back to something she had been thinking about ever since.

“Hey, His’?”

“Mm?”

“There’s something I want to ask, but I’m not sure how you’ll feel.”

“Tell me.” Ymir caressed circles against her throat. “You know I’m the last one that’ll ever judge you, for anything.”

Ymir took a breath. She knew this worry was foolish. “I was wondering if you would like to explore something a little more with me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes? You don’t even know what yet.”

“Considering all I’ve already done, I doubt this won’t turn me on.”

Ymir laughed. “Alright, fair point. I’ve really liked it when you fucked my dick with your tongue, so I did some research and stuff. Did you know the urethra has some really sensitive nerve endings? I can confirm. It feels really good.”

Historia scooted closer to her. “So, you’d like to do more of that?”

“Yes please. There are toys out there we could try out. They look really fun.”

Historia hummed against her chest. “Okay. Order whatever toys you want. I’ll do anything you want.”

Excitement built in Ymir’s stomach. She had been thinking about this so much, fantasizing about using the various toys she had seen online. She knew that no matter what, Historia would be careful with her, would make her feel incredible.

Ymir was getting excited again, but she really needed to head to work. “I’ll order some today.” She pressed a kiss to Historia’s nose. “And now I need to leave.”

Historia grabbed for her and refused to let go, forcing Ymir to gently wrestle her away. They laughed, they kissed again, and then Ymir slipped out of bed and got ready for work. Her mind was buzzing with dirty thoughts and ideas for what they could do.

Once again, she was grateful to Frieda, and she wondered when they would see them again.

* * *

“You’re in culinary school? That’s so cool! I love food like, _so_ much. I started a food blog back in 2016 and I had like, hundreds of followers. Oh, you should totally cook for me sometime!”

Sasha laughed nervously and pushed the food around on her plate. “Yeah, I’d love to.” _Not_.

Man, this blind date was a total bust. The woman was insanely pretty with glittering hazel eyes and curly brown hair nearly down to her waist, but Sasha wondered if she had wilted leaves of cabbage in her head. Every time she asked Sasha a question, she would just use Sasha’s answer to instead talk about herself.

The evening was so off putting that Sasha didn’t even want to eat, and she loved food. Not as much as her peers liked to joke, but enough that she never left her plate empty. Now this woman—Gina—was robbing her of her time and her appetite.

Sasha glanced at her phone to check the time, surprised to see that barely an hour had even passed. So far she had heard Gina’s entire life story and had barely gotten a word in. She was also pretty sure Gina was just trying to sleep with her, and while it had been a while for Sasha, she wasn’t willing to sleep with someone she wasn’t also emotionally attracted to.

But what could she do to get out of this? She didn’t want to be rude and just dip out, but then she also didn’t want to hurt Gina’s feelings by telling her this evening had been awful and she hated it there.

“Oh my god,” Gina exclaimed, her full, red lips popped open in surprise.

Sasha scraped her knife against her plate. “What?”

Gina’s eyes flicked to her, nervous, then to her phone. “It’s uh… sorry, I need to take this.”

Sasha curiously glanced at her phone and saw that someone named ‘Riley’ was calling, and the heart emoji next to the name made Sasha assume it was likely another fling, current girlfriend or an ex.

“Of course,” she said. “Don’t mind me. Do what you need to do.”

Smiling in thanks, Gina answered her phone. She spoke in a hush for a minute and then she stood and walked towards the restaurant bathroom. Sasha stared after her, then lifted her hand for a waiter to bring their bill. She paid for everything and requested for their food to be packed in takeaway bags.

Half an hour later, Gina still hadn’t returned. Sasha checked her phone and laughed loudly to herself. Gina had texted, stating she had a sudden emergency and needed to leave. Turns out Sasha hadn’t needed to be the one bailing on their date.

Whoever Riley was, Sasha was grateful to them. Now she was faced with the reality that she had totally wasted her entire evening. She could have been home baking, or watching her favourite mukbang channels.

Forlorn, but relieved, Sasha gathered her things and slipped her cardigan on. She had worn a short dress to this date, hoping she would get laid, and now she regretted it. The air was slightly chilly, and her bared thighs and exposed cleavage weren’t helping. She suddenly just wanted to go home, bath and then get into her fluffy pyjamas and forget tonight had even happened.

As Sasha pushed her chair in, she felt a warm shiver rock down her spine, and turned to look at the restaurant entrance. Her heart skipped in her chest and she froze.

Historia and Ymir noticed her quickly, and when they did, they had mixed expressions. Sasha could identify delight, but also worry.

Memories washed over her. Some were very murky, but some she had managed to figure out. Her therapist was working with her to unlock her memories of what had happened on the Reiss Campus—which she had left.

Seeing them, though, made Sasha’s body thrum with energy. It was as if she had kindling all over her body, and they were the match. Swallowing, she wondered if she should just leave, or if they would want to talk to her.

She could only stand frozen as they made their way over to her. The nearer they came, the hotter she suddenly felt. She remembered her time with Ymir, when they’d had sex, when Ymir had run from the room to chase after Historia. From the expression on her face, it was clear Ymir was remembering that too.

“Sasha,” Historia greeted, smiling softly at her. She looked… very different to what Sasha remembered. She heard something horrible had happened between Historia and her family, but never the exact details.

She remembered snippets of intense sex, but never with who or even where. Despite how frightening it was, to know she had been used like that, she never felt angry over it. There was just a vast hunger in her, and that was why she wanted her memories back. She wanted to know what really happened, what she had done.

She wanted to do it again.

These thoughts swirled around in her mind, and they only silenced when Historia reached out and gently touched her hand. A current passed between them, causing Sasha to gasp softly. Historia didn’t pull away, but her brow was creased with worry.

“Oh, hey!” Sasha finally greeted them. She laughed nervously. “Sorry, just, uh, surprised to see you here.”

Historia’s eyes were filled with hidden knowledge, and Sasha craved to see what they had seen. Was she being obvious? Could Historia tell what she was thinking.

“Sasha,” Ymir greeted, and the sound of her voice made Sasha’s lower belly clench. Why was she reacting this way?

“I just had a terrible blind date,” she blurted out nervously. “She ran out on me. I was on my way out.”

Historia and Ymir both frowned. They shared a glance that contained an entire conversation, and then Historia’s hand slid against hers and gave it a squeeze.

“Sit with us,” she suggested. “We have a lot of catching up to do. But only if you’d like to, otherwise we’ll let you go.”

Ymir nodded. “There might be some questions you have, too.”

Sasha stared up and into Ymir’s brown eyes. Even Ymir seemed different. They were both more relaxed. Historia was no longer so solemn or haunted, and they were both nearly glowing with happiness.

Sasha envied them fiercely, and the force of the emotion nearly made her stagger. Historia’s grip tightened, and the ocean inside of her chest calmed. She knew instantly that Historia was keeping her calm, and that confirmed a lot of her suspicions.

Historia really had been the centre of whatever happened at Reiss Academy. Would she really miss this opportunity to finally get the answers she wanted?

“Okay,” she managed, “I’d love to sit with you guys.”


End file.
